Little Miss Lydia is MINE
by Silenced by Chronos
Summary: Lydia, 17, wealthy. Edgar Ashenbert is in love with her and is also of high class and social status. What happens when little miss Lydia crosses paths with Raven, a commoner who makes a lot of trouble & is stunningly good-looking? AU. OOC. EdgarLydiaRaven
1. Lydia and Her Lotus Elise

**Author's Note: Edgar is only a year older than Lydia here and Lydia is still seventeen.**

**WARNING: Alternate Universe and (very) OOC: don't complain how Edgar isn't like this or that or how Lydia or whoever else isn't like this or that either. You have been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and will not own Hakushaku to Yousei.**

**-**

**Chapter One: Lydia and Her Lotus Elise**

**-**

A russet-haired teenager jumped out of her grey Lotus Elise and slammed the car door shut. "Edgar!" she shouted at the blonde person waiting for her at the foot of the steps that led to the school building: Yousei Academy—a prestigious private high school for those of high class. This girl was Lydia Carlton, seventeen years of age, a junior. "Can you please stop doing this everyday?" she asked, annoyance obvious in her tone. She was referring to what Edgar had been doing since she got her driver's license about a week ago.

She was so happy when she was finally able to drive. But that happiness quickly disappeared the following day, when she was ready to drive her new car and headed off to school. When she was driving to school, she saw that four black cars were "keeping track" of her; two of those black cars were driving in front of her and the other two were behind her, acting as guards. Much to her dismay, they've been doing the same thing every single time she tried to drive on her own: both on the way to school and back home. And it was all because Edgar Ashenbert ordered them to do so.

Edgar Ashenbert was eighteen years old, a senior who went to the same school as her and _supposedly _fancied her. The teenager with golden hair and mauve eyes stood tall in front of her with his school uniform on was Edgar Ashenbert. He also happened to be the next successor of the largest and most prosperous company in England: Prince Incorporated.

"Lydia, my fairy," he said with utmost joy and held his arms open wide for an embrace, ignoring Lydia's complaint.

Instead of giving him his awaited hug, Lydia just stood in front of him with a look of aggravation and annoyance on her face. Her hands were placed on her hips as she looked at Edgar sternly.

He placed his arms down when it was crystal clear that Lydia wasn't going to hug him any time soon. He walked closer to her and said, "Come on, Lydia. You know that I'm doing this because I love you."

She ignored him and walked past him, going up the steps and heading to class. "You love _every _girl, Edgar," she muttered to herself.

"Lydia, my fairy!" he called out and followed her. But unfortunately for him, he was he was still being ignored.

"Good morning, Nico," she greeted her best friend, still acting as if Edgar was invisible.

Nico was only a few months younger than Lydia. They've been playmates since they were kids. Nico was a rather short fellow, but wasn't ugly at all. He always said that he's short only because his growth spurt hasn't kicked in yet. He had silver hair and a pair of warm, light green eyes which were similar to Lydia's eyes. Nico disliked being treated like a child and preferred being treated as the gentleman that he was.

They walked to class together, hearing Edgar yell "Lydia!" while being flocked with girls of all the high school grade levels: from freshmen to seniors. This wasn't anything unusual to the school. After all, Edgar _was _kind, good-looking, smart, athletic, richer than most—if not all—of the students there, and most of all, Edgar was flirtatious. _Very _flirtatious. Of course, it wouldn't be a surprise for him to have so many fan girls.

Lydia let out a heavy sigh.

"What did he do now?" Nico asked as they continued to make their way to class.

"Still the car thing," Lydia answered. "What's the point of having a driver's license if I can't even go and drive around by myself?" She sighed again.

They went inside the classroom and took their seats. Of course, they sat next to each other, Lydia all the way on the left side of the classroom next to the window and Nico to her right. The person who sat in front of Lydia was Marigold, a close friend of both Lydia and Nico. Their first period teacher was absent, like usual, so they had a free period _again_. The class didn't really mind since the subject that he taught was just about myths and legends and whatnot, and the class could care less about those things.

"Good morning guys," a girl with medium, blond hair in low pigtails greeted.

"Good morning, Marigold," Nico and Lydia replied in unison.

Lydia stared out the window and sighed once again. An idea then came to mind. A wide grin was plastered on her face and she turned to face her two friends. "What do you guys think about hanging out tonight?"

"Eh?" her two friends looked at her wide-eyed and with disbelief.

"Tonight? Why tonight? We could go tomorrow morning or something, you know, since it's Saturday tomorrow and all," Marigold said in her soft voice. "And why is it that I have a feeling that you're planning on going somewhere wild and that you're planning on going without any body guards or whatsoever..."

_Shoot, _Lydia thought. _This girl knows me too much... _She looked at Marigold. "Come on," Lydia pleaded. "This could be like, the only time that I can drive on my own and feel free and get a taste of life and being a teenager, you know? If we hang out during day time then surely Edgar's little pawns will be following us around again, but it it's tonight, then we won't have a problem. Besides, it's Friday, so we can stay up as late as we want."

"No!" Nico blurted out. "What if we get in trouble? We're only seventeen, in case you forgot," he said with sarcasm. "Who knows what could happen."

"Nico, you get to dress up however you want and show all the people there how great you are," the russet-haired girl said in a sing-song voice. She knew how much Nico enjoyed being complimented and how he loved to dress up for different occassions to look all nice and everything. "My car isn't that expensive anyway; it's just a Lotus Elise. No one would think that we're rich kids or whatever," she assured.

Nico's green eyes twinkled. "I'm in." He grinned.

"I guess that if Nico is going and if you really want to go, then I'll come along too," Marigold said and smiled sweetly. "It sounds like fun."

Silence.

"...Um, can I bring Sweetpea?"

Both Lydia and Nico's faces paled. "No!" they shouted immediately. Sweetpea was Marigold's cousin. She was in the same grade as the three of them and went to Yousei Academy as well, but was in a different class. She was alright as a whole person. It was just that sometimes Sweetpea could be such a... Bitch. Sometimes people wondered why she was named "Sweetpea" when she wasn't sweet at all.

"Sorry Marigold," Lydia said. "But it's decided. I'll call you guys tonight when I get to your houses to pick you guys up. You can sleep over at my house if you want."

"One more question though, Lydia," Marigold said.

"What is it?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

Lydia's lips curved into a smile. "You'll see..."

***

There were no more classes for the day. Students flooded the corridors rushing to get the hell out of school to get on with their lives or went to their respective clubs.

Yousei Academy really was a school that had _a lot_—and I mean A LOT—of money to waste. Aside from normal classes like the sciences, world history, and mathematics, Yousei Academy also had 'classes' like flower arrangement for girls, fencing for boys, and ballroom dancing and proper etiquette for both boys and girls.

No, the academy wasn't sexist or anything of the sort. Girls could take fencing classes if they wanted to, but it was mandatory for boys to take fencing classes. The same thing goes for guys if they wanted to learn things like flower arrangement, etc.

Aside from the special classes, they also had clubs that normal high schools didn't have. Some of those clubs were the Fashion Club which received new designer clothes, shoes, and accessories every week, the Host Club which constantly pestered Edgar to join it but he refused every single time, the Foreign Countries Clubs (such as Japan Club, France Club, Argentina Club) which was for those who wanted to know more about other countries and often had trips to those countries via plane or private jet, and other clubs that any normal person would be amazed at.

At the moment, Lydia and Nico were walking together to the Fashion Club since it what they were both interested in; it was more like a hobby for Lydia whereas it was like a passion for Nico. Maybe it's because of how fond he is of dressing himself up. Sometimes he thinks of helping others by helping them stop wearing hideous clothes and saves them from embarrassment. Marigold was part of a club that was probably common in most high schools: the Gardening Club. She just loved growing plants and flowers so much that she even joined the Gardening Club when she first heard about it.

"Lydia, Nico, would you care to see the new things that we've received for the week?" Ms. Smith, the Fashion Club adviser, asked.

Nico smiled toothily and nodded his head with excitement. "Yes!"

Lydia chuckled at his actions and tagged along behind him. _Nico really loves to be around these kind of things, huh, _she thought.

When they arrived at the "Closet" which was a huge room with all the clothes, shoes, and accessories, Lydia became awed by the sight of the new brand name clothes as well. They were adorable.

"Lydia, what kind of clothes am I supposed to wear tonight for wherever we're going?" Nico asked, barely keeping his excitement in. His eyes darted back and forth from the men's clothing to the shoes. How he wanted to go and grab them all and try them on—especially the ones that made him like a more sophisticated person and a gentleman.

"Let's see... Casual but flaunting and sophisticated at the same time," Lydia answered and turned to Nico, but he was already gone and had disappeared within the mass of clothes, looking for the perfect outfit to wear. They were allowed to take anything that they wanted but had to let the club adviser know. She always just smiled and nodded, so that was a good thing for the Fashion Club members.

Lydia browsed the expensive clothes and ended up taking a casual, spaghetti-strap, midnight blue party dress which reached just above her knees and had a intricate design that she adored. She picked two-inch, open toe high heels of the same color. She took something for Marigold as well; a white tank top and a ruffled, medium-length, light blue skirt and a dark blue jean jacket. She also picked out leather, white string sandals with low heels because she knew that Marigold absolutely hated wearing high heels since she always tripped and fell over whenever she wore them. She picked out a few accessories here and there, but she didn't think they were that important.

As for Nico... He didn't want to tell what he was going to wear: he wanted them to see what he was wearing tonight instead.

***

"Bye, Dad!" Lydia said just before she ran out the house in her dress. She heard Professor Carlton yell "Have fun! Don't stay out too late!"

_Oh, I'll have fun alright, _she thought and hopped into her car. She couldn't wait to just go and have fun already. School has been boring and the same as usual. Lydia needed a little excitement in her life at least once in a while. She practically sped on the way to Marigold's house. On a side note, Marigold looked really cute in the outfit that Lydia picked out for her, and her eyes were brought out a bit more than usual.

When they got to Nico's house, the guard immediately opened the gates for Lydia once seeing her familiar face. She honked, meaning for Nico to hurry up and come out already. She called him a couple of minutes before she got there, so he should be ready already. Within a few seconds, out came Nico in his glory.

He really did know what clothes to wear. His clothes were simple, yet he looked exactly how he wanted: "sophisticated and flaunting, yet casual," like Lydia told him to dress. If he were taller, then he'd definitely be hot. He wore a white gold chain necklace, a black shirt with a skull on it, boot cut faded jeans, and black and white shoes. His hair was messy yet he looked . . . amazing.

"Look at you," Lydia teased when he climbed in the backseat of the car.

Nico simply grinned at her, "Aren't I great?"

"Like always," Lydia admitted.

"Yeah," Marigold agreed.

Soon enough, they were off again. Only Lydia knew who-knows-where they were headed.

***

Lydia parked the car and got out. "We're here." Nico and Marigold came out of the car and gaped at the place.

"A night club?"

"Uhm, yeah," Lydia laughed nervously. "Well, we're here anyway, and it's not like we're going to drink, so let's go!" She dragged her two friends with her cheerfully. She was just happy that she was somewhere knowing that Edgar wasn't watching her every move. It felt good.

"Uwah! It looks great in here!" the blond girl with pigtails exclaimed after entering the place.

The music boomed loudly, and people were chatting and dancing the night away. Most of the people there were their age as well, in their early twenties tops.

"I'll see you guys later," Nico said with a huge grin. He already had two girls on either side of him, and they weren't bad-looking at all. They just arrived at the place and look at that, Nico was already well-liked. It can't be helped now, can it?

Marigold ran off to the dance floor with much vigor and excitement. Lydia chuckled at how both of her friends were. She took a seat near the bar-like place. "Let me get a drink, please," she said to the bartender.

"What kind?"

Lydia shrugged. "Just any soda, I guess."

"And a glass of mojito for me," a masculine voice came. It sounded so . . . velvety. And arousing. And just so damn hot . . .

The girl turned to see the source of the voice. Much to her surprise, the guy who took a seat beside her _was _hot. He had a tan complexion and had raven hair.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, his dark green eyes staring down at her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, another story. How was it? Hope you guys enjoyed it. :D I'll try to update "Flowers" soon! Sorry... Well, that's it for now.**

**Review please! Flames are highly accepted.**

**Ja,**

**Aimee.**


	2. Mr Emerald

**Author's Note: Have you ever wondered what Raven would be like if he wasn't a half-demon? I have. I've wondered how he would be like if he actually expressed his emotions instead of hiding them all. And you'll get to read about it. Partially . . .**

** Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Chapter Two: Mr. Emerald**

**-**

_What beautiful eyes… _Lydia Carlton gazed into the eyes of the person who sat beside her, unable to tear her own eyes away from his. _Like emeralds, but better…_

"What?" the guy repeated, this time with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Broken from her trance, Lydia's face flushed red out of embarrassment after realizing what she'd just done. "I'm s-sorry," said the girl. Her voice was faint and just loud enough for him to hear.

He stared at her blankly, his countenance emotionless.

"Here you go," the bartender returned and passed them both their ordered drinks.

"Thank you," Lydia said and received a smile from the bartender in return. She stared at her drink, which wasn't what she ordered at all. It was a white drink that smelled like mainly coconut and pineapple. "This isn't soda…"

"That's a piña colada," the raven-haired male sitting next to her said after taking a sip out of his own drink. "It's most likely a virgin piña colada, meaning no alcohol, so you don't have to worry about that. You're a teenager, aren't you?" he chuckled. "Definitely no alcohol for you."

"Y-Yeah, I'm a teenager, so what?" Lydia replied, flustered. "You look about the same age as me anyway! And you're drinking a _mojito_; I bet that has alcohol in it." Lydia looked at her drink and examined it a bit, deciding to drink it. She placed the neck of the glass in between her middle and ring fingers and brought the mouth of the glass to her own.

The guy shook his head, his locks getting thrown here and there. Taking another sip from his mojito, he stole a glance at the girl from the corner of his eye. "What are you doing at a night club anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Rich girl like you shouldn't be hanging around here; it's late and this place definitely isn't for you."

"H—How did you know that?" A shocked expression covered her entire face. Her eyes darted around to see if anyone was close enough to hear what the boy beside her said.

"It's so obvious. Your clothes are designer brands. The way you carry yourself. The way you hold that glass…"

"What about the way I hold my glass? It's the proper way…" _This guy has sharp observations. How frightening…_

"Apparently, no one here cares." He brought his eyes to hers, letting them lock for a second or two, and also causing Lydia's heart beat to pace faster… Something about them mesmerized and enticed her; he seemed so mysterious…

He looked away without hesitation and took another sip from his drink. "You should leave. This isn't the type place for you."

"Fine. I will." She got up and headed to look for her friends, irked by the stunningly handsome teenager.

Watching the strange girl march away, the green-eyed wonder laughed inwardly. "Strange girl," he muttered inaudibly.

-

"Marigold, we have to go now, it's getting pretty late." Lydia dragged her friend away from the dance floor, surveying the room for her other friend. He wouldn't be so hard to find; and he wasn't. It didn't take her long to spot a silver-haired teenager laughing with two attractive females. "There he is."

"Lydia, we've been here for barely half an hour! What do you mean it's getting late?" the blonde complained, but she was just ignored by Lydia, whom continued to drag her.

"Nico, we're leaving."

"What? Why?" Without receiving an answer, he too, like Marigold, was dragged by Lydia. He waved good-bye to the ladies he was talking to and blew them a kiss before he completely disappeared outside.

The caramel-haired teenager finally set her friends free only when they were already meters away from the doors that led to the night club, the music still loud and thumping.

"Why are we leaving so soon? It was your idea to come here."

"_Things _came up. It was wrong of me to come here. Let's go to my house already, okay?"

"Lydia, it's fun here. Both Marigold and I like it here. I thought you'd love it." Nico raised a brow at his friend, suspicious. "This is your night. Your night free of Edgar's supervision. I thought you wanted this. I don't think you'll be able to do this very often," the male teen coaxed, tempting Lydia to stay and have fun, the reason they were there in the first place.

"It's just that . . . Oh, that guy makes me so mad!" She stomped her foot, the mere memory of the tanned male's face making her aggravated.

" '_That guy_'? " Both Nico and Marigold chorused.

"What guy?" Nico pressed on.

"Yes, do tell," Marigold added.

Both stared at their friend, trying to squeeze information out of her by cornering her.

"Nobody!" She walked towards her car, increasing her pace as the two people behind her did. She scolded herself silently for letting that slip. Now those two weren't going to stop until their curiosities were satisfied. She, of all people, knew.

Lydia stopped walking and turned around sharply to face her friends when she was standing beside her beloved Lotus Elise. "You guys, can we just go inside my car and leave peacefully? Either you two stop pestering me or I'm leaving you too here," she bluffed, taking a good look at her gray car. She looked back at the two who were silent now, thinking that they fell for her bluff, only to find their faces with fear written on them.

"What is it?" Lydia asked, getting worried.

Neither of them answered. Instead, they both remained frozen on spot, staring at the figures behind the girl.

"So you own this car, eh?" a gruff, male voice said.

Involuntarily, the teenage female spun around to see the person behind her. She wished she hadn't done it upon seeing the burly man along with his two friends: one who was almost pale, slim and lanky yet had arm muscles that didn't go unnoticed and the other was dark-skinned and pretty much like the man who stood closest to Lydia. The person doing all the talking seemed to be the leader of the three.

"If you scream, all three of you are dead, got that?"

The girl nodded her head frantically in response.

"Now, be good and give me the keys," he ordered.

_Why do I have to give him my car . . . _She forced herself to keep her mouth shut and stop herself from doing anything rash because she could endanger her friends' lives. She rummaged her handbag, cursing silently. _Where the hell are my keys?_

"Hurry up!" the man growled, the little patience that he had running out— fast.

Finally, she fished out the jingling pieces of metal and held it out for the person who reeked of alcohol and cigarettes to take.

He grinned smugly and reached for the keys . . . only for them to be snatched away by someone.

"What are you doing?" the key thief asked bitterly. "You're giving a car like _this_ to a guy like _that?_" It was the person from earlier. The guy with tantalizing green eyes, raven hair, and a tan complexion. He was shaking his head at Lydia, feeling bad not for Lydia, but for the car to have such an owner rather.

"Hey, _mate,_" the burly man said, his British accent thick and rough. He placed his hand onto the new arrival's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "Why don't you hand me those keys so we can all go home, eh?"

"No." The raven-haired lad replied automatically.

"Are you crazy? Give him the keys! It's not yours anyway!" Lydia whispered to the stranger. _He _is_ attractive but I guess he's downright stupid and arrogant, too!_

"Look, _kid, _I've had a _long _day. Now give me those keys before I beat your pretty little face into a pulp."

"No."

The alcoholic's face twisted with rage. His thin patience had ran out, and as he did with almost everything, he resorted to violence. A thug like him had nothing better to do than waste his life by drinking and beating the shit out of people, regardless of how old they were. "Forget the damn car!" the bald, burly man barked. "Let's teach this pretty boy a lesson, shall we?" His lips curved into a daunting smile, the satisfaction of kicking the nosy teen's ass.

The three men cracked their knuckles and advanced at the young male, ready to pound him endlessly.

Lydia backed up while the nameless "hero" did the opposite and stood on his ground firmly, his countenance unwavering and emotionless.

"You think you're tough, huh."

"That's my line," the teenager retorted. "Apparently, you don't know who you're messing with . . ."

In an instant, the leader of the trio was on the ground, but the nameless person seemed like he didn't move at all. He just remained standing in the same spot where he was earlier. At least, that's what it seemed like.

He took a step closer to the bald alcoholic, his green eyes steady on his target, his face still emotionless. "This is my turf," he said with the next step he took. Then the burly man knew. The murderous look that the boy carried was exactly how people described it.

That _kid _was the one who they called the "Half-Demon," and this place was his turf. A boy who was unmistakably attractive yet terrifying, like a half-human, a half-demon: blessed with good looks and amazing "powers," almost like Lucifer, but in human form.

It had been only two months ago since he first came to the area, but the title "Half-Demon" had been given to him after his first fight.

The only thing is: this person was in no way a demon and he had no powers at all. He was just extremely quick and armed with a black belt in several martial arts. "Fools."

All three men scurried away like mice and were gone in no time.

He turned back to the long-haired girl and tossed her keys at her, tucking his hands into his pockets right after. "You should stay away from here. Don't come back, spoiled _rich girl._"

Lydia twitched an eyebrow but managed to suppress her anger. "Wait! Thank you. I don't even know your name."

"You don't need to know it," he replied and was out of sight.

Lydia stomped her foot and got into her car, Nico and Marigold followed after her but didn't utter a word. She shoved her key into the ignition, started the car, and pressed on the pedal and they were on their way home.

***

"Who does he think he is?!" the seventeen year old fumed, pacing around in her pajamas.

Nico sighed and shook his head. "He saved your car."

"Yep. And he scared those goons away. For all we know, they could've had a gun hidden somewhere or something," Marigold commented, watching her classmate continue to pace around.

"Just because he's good-looking doesn't mean he can order me around. _Please. _'Don't come back here,' " she mimicked the tanned Adonis mockingly, making faces while she did so. "He is _so_ rude! Not even telling me his name, at least . . ."

"I smell a plan~" Nico chanted in a sing-song voice. "We're going back there aren't we?"

"I don't know . . . Maybe," she frowned.

Marigold tilted her head to the side. "But aren't we going to see him again if we go back? Not that I mind since I actually liked it there, but if you're badmouthing him this much then wouldn't it be natural for you _not _to want to see his face?"

"She wants to see his sun-kissed face," Nico smiled at Marigold and put Lydia in the spotlight to prove himself right. "You want to, don't you, Lydia?" the feline-like male teased, stifling his laughter.

"Of course not!" She blushed madly, her cheeks rapidly turning from flesh to pink to bright red. She threw herself onto her bed and sighed. "I guess I do want to see him. He's attractive and all, but his attitude isn't my type at all. I need to go see him and thank him properly, even though he _is _a rude _commoner. _It's better than seeing Edgar's face . . ."

"It's decided then! We're going back next week!"

"Yay!" Marigold squealed, already excited.

"In the meantime, what do we call Mr. No Name?"

Lydia rolled around in her bed like a child. She stopped to stare at the ceiling and think. "Adonis?"

"Pass."

"That name that the baldy called him . . . Half-demon?"

"Definitely no," the other two said simultaneously.

"What about . . . Emerald? Mr. Emerald Guy? I don't know!" Lydia scowled, the image of his captivating green eyes stuck in the folds of her cerebrum.

"Why Emerald?" The blue-eyed pixie-like girl wondered aloud.

"He has deep, green eyes. They're amazing," Lydia breathed out. "The closest tangible item that I know that resembles his eyes are emeralds, except the color of his eyes is much, much better . . ."

"Fantasizing about Mr. Emerald now?" Nico teased again, causing the girl to flush red again. It was easy to make Lydia blush. It happens all the time, even when the playboy Edgar flirts with her and flatters her. Not that she was an easy girl or anything of the like . . .

"It's still lame, but I guess I'll take it. Mr. Emerald it is," Nico grinned at his two companions.

"Mr. Emerald," Marigold echoed.

"Mr. Emerald . . ."

* * *

**Author's Note: I finally updated! You all know who "Mr. Emerald" is, right? ;) This chapter was short, but I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to tell me :D Also, thanks for all the reviews :) Let me know what you think about this chapter!**

**Review please. Flames are highly accepted.**

**Critiques would be even better.**

**Ja,**

**Aimee**


End file.
